Burn Notice International
by irishiiiz97739
Summary: The following story was written before the last 3 episodes of my favorite show have been aired and is influenced by a published picture I saw of the old Miami Herald building being blown up for a future episode.


Before you begin…I am new to this writing thing and trying to figure out how to upload to FanFiction has been a pain in the ass.

Also for some reason the separators I used to break up the past and future events are only showing up for me. ;/ So I hope it is not too hard for you to follow the events. The idea was to mimic the flow of an episode. They will be jumping between the present working a job in Cairo where the dreaded flashbacks are used to explain the past.

The following story was written before the last 3 episodes of my favorite show have been aired and is influenced by a published picture I saw of the old Miami Herald building being blown up for a future episode. So my story uses that event as a launching point. As fans I am sure we all have our own ideas on how things should end for the best couple on TV. I myself had difficulty bringing this simple story to an end as there were so many different ways I could have taken their story. If I had gone deeper into it I would never have finished it. So forgive my taking a little liberty with timelines and credibility with some of the outcomes.

My story is also fairly light in explaining James' end on Burn Notice quite frankly I have no idea how he would fit in my story. So I don't really get into. I suppose Strong gets him in the end. Also, Maddie based on my own conjecture will die by series end. I have glossed over her passing as I didn't really want to go into her characters passing. I believe it will bravely done in defense of Charley or of Michael. Perhaps, she protects Charley/Micahel in a way that she was never able to do for her own boys when they were growing up and needed protection.

Enjoy.

Prolog

Overlooking the deep blue of the Mediterranean Sea a man and a woman were sitting at a cozy table on their private terrace their fingers intertwined as they leaned into each other speaking in hushed tones. A bottle of Perrier-Jouët sat upside down in the bucket meant to keep it chilled. On the small cafe table their half empty fluted glasses sat along with a fresh plate of different French bries and cheeses and mixed sliced fruits arranged in an ornate presentation sat untouched. They were totally in each others world right now and it would have been obvious to any one privy to their conversation they were completely in love, and slightly intoxicated. Lost in their own private world for the moment, they did not hear their butler enter on to the terrace it was only after the butler cleared his throat to announce his arrival that they became aware. The man dropped his chin to his chest hating the fact that the proposition he was just making to the woman across from him was now going to go unanswered.

"Henri" the man said with his chin still tucked into his chest his fingers though still entwined with the woman's. "I was trying to seduce this woman into going into that huge bed in there and never come out again. You had better have a good reason for interrupting"

Henri looked a little uncomfortable. Being French he always loved to see beautiful couples in love and these two were obviously in love. Henri hated to interrupt them in what was obviously a romantic moment but Monsieur Amador and his wife had asked to be told when their friend had arrived. Although he had half thought to turn him away but he liked these two and did not want to do anything to get removed from his position as their Butler so he did as he was told.

"Monsieur Amador your appointment is here and you left strict instruction that I was to tell you right away when he arrived."

Raising his head up and looking once more into the eyes of the woman across from he sat back and said "Ok, Henri. show him in" Next to him the woman had taken the upside down champagne bottle part way out of the bucket and wiggled it just enough to gently clink on the sides of the bucket, done entirely to call attention to its current state of emptiness.

Henri quickly covered the distance to the stand holding the empty bottle and said. "Right away Sir. Ah...should I wait on bringing the fresh bottle of Champaign until after the gentleman has left?

Monsieur Amador, as he was known by the Butler, nodded his head in agreement. Which resulted in a tongue to be stuck out, unseen by the Butler, in his direction by Fiona or as she was now known as: Alecia Amador.

The Butler showed their guest onto the terrace the couple had since separated and Fiona was now occupying the chaise lounge sipping some water as she sunbathed. Michael had remained at the table and had begun to snack on the cheese suddenly realizing how hungry he had become.

"Amir! My friend. How are you this beautiful day?" Michael had finished his greeting with a sweep of his arm.

Amir bowed slightly and replied in his broken English. "Monsieur Miguel. I am fine and thank you again for seeing me today. I know how you were able to help my friend in España with his problem, that he said you could help me with mine. You know the one I began to tell you about last night at the casino. The problem I have about the codes"

At that the woman rose up from her chaise having already gotten part of the story from "Miguel" the night before when he returned home from his night out at the Casino and she already knew they were taking the job because they needed something to break the monotony of their little vacation. She crossed over and lightly kissed him on the lips and whispered I will call Sam. He's in Paris with Elsa. Miguel smiled and reached down and put on his Oliver People's and turned to look at Amir.

"Go ahead and tell me the story again and start from the beginning and tell me everything."

Cairo-

A cacophony of sound and sickly sweet aromas were close to over-powering the small burqa clad figure slowly making its way down the long row of vendor kiosks lining the narrow street of the souk located in the center of Cairo. Wrinkling her nose and cursing both the fact that the heavy black veil she was wearing wasn't doing much to block the assault on her delicate nose, nor was it doing much to protect against the oppressive heat of the day. A single thought crossed the petit woman's mind; "Why in the hell did she let that man talk her into the burqa?" Even though she knew it would be needed to help conceal certain job aides like a small cut of C4 and her trusty Walther. It galled her that she gave in so quickly to this part of the plan. In her mind she knew she could have pulled this off in a simple hajib but he was insistent on the her wearing the burqa. Less chance of a search and helps to avoid too much interest in her by the men of security. A single bead of sweat ran down her lower back and at this, a single thought went through Fiona Glenanne's mind, she was going to give Michael Westen a serious ass kicking when they were through with this job. Then she smiled to herself. Job. Not a mission, no more missions, just a simple for hire job. Ever since Michael figured out how to get out from under the CIA's thumb their life together has just been about the occasional job to help out someone who needed their particular skill set and connections to solve a problem and of course another very important part of all of their lives now: Charley.

Fiona paused and pretended to be interested in some tomato's as she recalled with some bitter sweetness Michael's elaborate plan to free everyone from the nightmare that had been their lives just two years before. Of course, Sam and Jesse knew the plan. They were needed to carry it out. It was all in all, a very simple plan that had been used before by Mike's ol'pal Larry Sizemore.

*************

Watching the nondescript office building located just a block north of her location under the unrelenting Florida sun, Fiona Glennanne tried to get comfortable as she kept her eye on the drab building and failing, so she chose to keep herself alert and ready by reviewing Strong's plan in her mind. She didn't like the plan or the set up from the beginning. Mostly because of the lack of support and escape routes should they be needed. A negotiation was to be done for some synthetic explosives that the Chemist invented. Nicknamed "Silly Putty" after the kids toy, it is easy to shape, highly stable and the chemical structure defied explosive detecting dogs and sensors. What was worse, when used it breaks down very quickly making it impossible for forensic explosive experts to track down its point of origin and the effects it had one any flesh, especially human it would make DNA identification nearly impossible. Fi began to visualize in her mind both the structure and its interior floor plan from the lobby up. The building a typical box like structure built with the single stairwell in the center and a single eight by ten elevator located next to the stairs, not ideal when a quick escape is needed and you happened to be in one of the offices at the farthest end. This is supposed to be the first meet and greet between the two parties. Remembering the narrow hallways and wondering how a building with the lack of adequate fire escape routes was ever built Fi had brought these concerns up to Mike. Who did what he usually does when he wants things his way. He smiled his crooked smile and told her "I'll be fine, Fi"

Fi gritted her teeth at the memory and tried to refocus herself back on the job at hand. She had set her vantage point up one block away from the office building on the roof of a storage unit. The only thing between her and the target was a small gas station with mini-mart. A little farther than what she would have liked but Mike convinced her it was the best vantage point. The high powered binocs she was using made up for the distance easily and was only minimally comforted knowing Jesse would be in the room with Mike and that Sam would be the "driver" located right out front. Any sign of trouble and Fi could send a signal to Sam and he could get involved if need be. As Fi focused on the room she could see that they had now arrived to the meet. She could make out the forms of Mike and Jesse easily but there was something wrong. Fi looked even more intently through the binocs to see if there was a third form, it became painfully obvious to Fi that Jesse and Mike had entered the room alone, without James.

"Sam?" Fi called out to her earpiece that acted as both a microphone and speaker which in turn was linked with Sam's own earpiece.

"Yes, Fi. I take it you saw them?" Sam said as if reading Fi's mind.

"Yes, Where is Kendrick? He isn't with Mike and Jesse?" Fi whispered

"Yeah, I know" Sam sounded irritated. "We were waiting for Kendrick to show up when he called Mike on the phone said he was running a little late and that Jesse and Mike were to go up. Believe me Fi I didn't like it but you know Mike, he over ruled me and went on up"

"Well Sam remind me to kick his ass when he comes back down"

"Will do Sister"

Fiona refocused her attention back to the windows wishing that she could hear what was being said. That detail Strong over ruled. CIA ears only as to the meeting details and what was said inside. Scanning the surrounding buildings and ally ways quickly, Fi identified Strong's flunkies as they assumed their positions hidden from any possible views from the building and any possible air assault. They had learned their lesson from the DR on that one. Fixing her gaze back on the building and room she refocused on Mike and Jesse. At first everything seemed to be going well then Fi realized things were turning and she didn't need ears in the room to realize the discussion had become heated. The body language being displayed by the occupants in the room, you could see that they were agitated. Probably with Kendrick's decision to change the plans. Then one of her worst fears about the change in plan had come true, Jesse was leaving and by his body language she could tell it was reluctantly. Mike, still in the room seemed to have something in his hand and she could tell it was his phone. Holding his hands up in a placating manner Mike turned and walked into what she could only surmise to be the adjoining room and out of her site.

Fi winced and muttered "Michael what are you doing?

Sam's voice interrupted "What do you see Fi"

"Everything, they kicked Jesse out and Mike went into the adjoining ro..."

Before she could even finish her sentence to Sam, the building she was staring so intently at seemed to suddenly disappear into a dark black cloud. Dropping the glasses down Fi, ignored her instincts to protect herself from what she knew would be coming next, the percussion from the blast hit. Which hit Fi square in the face and chest. Dropping down because she could no longer avoid instincts, Fi protected herself as best she could from the final part of the blast that she knew from experience would be next, the falling debris. Something painful hit her arm but Fi didn't care she was laying there in shock not because she was hurt but because of what she saw. The building that had the love of her life inside one of its rooms just disappeared behind the black smoke of an explosion. After waiting for what seemed like hours but was in reality only minutes Fi raised herself up and peered over the ledge back towards the office building and as if from a distance she heard herself scream Michael's name as she looked at the destruction before her. Though still standing the building showed obvious signs from the assault nearly a third of the middle portion of the building was gone...dark thick smoke was billowing out of the hole that now made up that section. Fi, through her ringing ears and loud gasping breath, slowly became aware of Sam screaming in her earpiece.

"Fi! Fi!..Fiona" Sam's voice was about as scared as she had ever heard it before.

"Yes, Sam" she answered in a voice that was far more shaky than she would have liked.  
"I'm here" she took a deep breath to try and calm herself and let her training kick in. She began to run across the roof to the far side where the rooftop doorway that led to the stairwell and down to the street was located.

"Sam, where's Michael?"

Trying to quell the fear rising up Fi continued to call out to Sam "

"Sam, where is Michael? did you see him come out?" Deep down not really wanting to hear an answer from Sam. "Dammit, Sam. Answer me." Nothing but silence answered her pleas. She repeated the question to Sam for what seemed like the millionth time. Just as she was just steps from the door Fi tried again to reach Sam.

"Sam! Answer me" nothing but silence was returned to her ear piece as Fi began to reach her hand out for the knob on the door it burst open with a loud crack as the metal door slammed against the stucco of the wall and with such force it left a gaping hole as evidence. It took a moment but Fi realized Sam was standing in the doorway. Fi came to a stop and just stared at Sam's face and did not like what she saw.

"Sam, what the hell just happened over there?" Fi was startled as Sam reached out and grabbed her arm and yanked. Until now it was her barely noticed injured arm that had been cut by the flying debris but when Sam grabbed her arm it made her painfully aware very quickly but she didn't care at this point.

"Fi there isn't any time. We have to go now" turning to go back the way he came Sam eased his grip after seeing her wince and pulled her down the stairs.

Coming to a stop to examine some fresh oranges at a kiosk Fi allowed her eyes to flick over to the other side of the narrow street and examine the gentleman sitting in front of one of the many ahwahs located on this street, he had the traditional hookah on the ground next to the table just in case any guests joining him cared to share the mellow smoke. There was also carefully arranged on the small table the typical Egyptian serving of the heavily sweetened black tea arranged in front of him. The setting was for two.

"Poor Sam" Fi thought to herself. " As bad as she had it, she knew Sam wasn't in the best of moods having to sit in the traditional garb of the local inhabitants. The dishdasha and a keffiyeh perched on his head. She watched as he tried to sip the tea and smiled broadly under the veil as she watched him grimace at its taste. She knew he would rather have a bottle of warm beer in front of him than the stuff he liked to call "black swill".

Chuckling silently, she turned to continue down the row all the while keeping herself where she needed to be for the next part of the plan. As she waited her thoughts returned to the day Michael set them all free.

Sam and Fi had reached the backside of the building where her car had been parked Jesse was sitting at the wheel. He looked at Fi then quickly looked a way. His dark eyes were usually filled with a mischievous glint but now they were red and there was no humor in them at all. Just sadness.

Fi had a moment of clarity and pulled her arm from Sam's grip. She winced again at the pain but her mind now filled with anger she only wanted one thing. She demanded Sam and now Jesse answer her questions.

"Where is Michael?" looking between the two men, her moment of clarity was beginning to give way to panic again "please, Sam!" On the completion of Sam's name Fiona Glenanne heard herself begin to sob. Sam and Jesse both looked at Fi with profound sadness.

"No, no, no, no" she just shook her head back and forth as she spoke each word.

Then Fi heard herself do something she hadn't done since her sister's death at the hands of the British soldiers. She began to cry and not just cry but she began to sob and then collapsed. Just as she fell Sam leaped in to catch her and half carried guided her to the car and put her in the back seat.

Climbing into the passenger seat Sam gave the command "Go Jesse. Get us out of here"

The ride for Fi was a blur she could only remembered laying on her back seat and feeling the cool leather against her cheek and thinking how she never got to tell Michael how much she loved him. They had only just called a truce to their animosity. Who was she kidding it was her pride and pigheadedness that broke them up. She made such a stink about how she wasn't going to be apart of his CIA life and it wasn't until recently that she realized how wrong she had been and just how much he had to sacrifice for her and for everyone else in their gang. Sitting up and looking out the side rear window and watching as the rain began from the usual afternoon thunderstorm the small rivulets as they started their course down the side window, Fi heard her self in a very calm voice ask.

"Sam? Jesse? Tell we what happened" looking over towards the rear view mirror Jessie's eyes looked at her then went back to the wet road.

Jesse started first "it wasn't supposed to go this way."

Fi closed her eyes as Jesse began to speak. Those words should have been "all of this was part of the plan". Secretly hoping it was a one of Michael's wing it as I go plans or something.

Jesse seeing Fi reopen her eyes continued. "Kendrick called and said he would be late and he told Mike and I to go on up and he would be there within minutes. He said to offer the Chemist a nice scotch and get things warmed up."

Jesse took one more look in the rear view. First to check for a tail then to look at Fi. He continued. "So we go in and the Chemist and his two buddies are all there and the minute they realize Kendrick is not with us they started in on us and They asked me to leave. mike and I, we tried to argue but finally Mike told me it would be OK he could handle it. So I left" that is all I know.

"Sam?" Fi was looking back out the window when she called his name. The rain begun to come down harder, she couldn't bear to look at his face when he began to speak. She knew he was as devastated at the loss of his best friend as she was for the loss of the man she loved.

" I don't know any more than Jesse. I was to be the driver and wait in the car. No bugs. Couldn't risk it. This guy was beyond paranoid and so besides the surveillance Strong had going we were blind." Sam started to look around and like Jesse making sure there wasn't anyone on a tail.

"Before he went in he got the call from Kendrick. When he got off we all knew it was feeling wrong. But you know Mike. See things through. So he over rode mine and Jesse's objections and went in. Before he did though, he turned to me and said that if this thing went sideways I was to go straight to where you were set up and get you out." Sam for the first time made eye contact with Fi. "Which I did. We don't know who did this, Fi. CIA, Kendrick the Chemist, enemies of the Chemist. I don't know."

The rest of the ride was done in silence. When they got to the house they now called home. Given to them by one of their "friends" Schmidt. They all walked in and seemed to stand in the foyer staring. Jesse was the first to move.

"Fi, I am going to get the first aide kit and take care of your arm" Fi looked down at the forgotten injury. She could see in the dried blood Sam's handprint where he grabbed her. She nodded. Sam broke from his trance and went to the kitchen straight to the fridge...suddenly he stopped and turned away and went to the wet bar and poured himself a scotch. Fi didn't know what to make of it at first then it dawned on her. There was a fresh supply of blueberry yogurt in the fridge. Sam would have had to move it to get to his beloved beer.

Jesse returned with the kit and motioned for Fi to the barstool by the kitchen's island.  
Fi sat down and allowed Jesse to start tending her wound.

As Fi watched Jesse put the finishing touches on the bandage he had wrapped on her arm Fi suddenly had a revelation and stood up suddenly almost dumping the first aid kit to the floor.

"Sam, Jesse? Fi looked between the two men who were now looking at her. Although, Sam was a little less focused now.

"Charley!" Fi began to think of all the the things young Charley had lost in the last 2 years. His parents. One lost to drugs the other gunned down as collateral damage to an assassination on the man who was responsible for Michael's Burn Notice. Then Maddie his Grandma is shot when she puts herself between Michael and a gun wielding thug. Now his Uncle Michael. When Maddie had gotten full custody she had made a will making Fi and Michael the legal guardians of Charley which they gladly assumed but now it was just going to be her.

**********

As Fi feigned interest in some bundles of incense she noticed a man carrying a satchel making his way towards Sam. She could tell Sam wanted to cross his legs but couldn't because of the dishdasha he was wearing and the satchel between his legs. She remembered the row Sam had started when Michael first laid out the plan to get the bank security codes for Amir their friend at the Bank de Monaco.

" A dress?" The sound of Sam's voice almost made Fi laugh out loud. "C'mon Mike. You can't do this to me."

"Sam, I'm sorry but we need to blend in as much as possible." Mike said with authority. Then with a slight wave of his spoon and looking down into his cup of blueberry yogurt Michael added "Besides it is not a dress, it is a long tunic called a dishdasha and no one in Egyptis going to care what you are wearing."

Jesse didn't help matters by adding fuel to the fire. "Yeah, Sam it's not like we are going to be looking at your legs the whole time"

Sam continued his futile attempt at resistance. "Look Mike. You called me at my beautiful Penthouse in Paris at Elsa's hotel and asked me to come help with a simple job. I fly here with the CEO of Elsa's hotel security at this he nodded towards Jesse, to meet you along with little miss Sunshine here and the first thing you want me to do is go to Egypt dressed in a long dress just to get some security codes back." Can't we just get the guy closer to home. You know invite him to dinner, get him drunk then when he passes out. We grab the loot."

"Mike shook his head "Sam, he is already back in Egypt and he is offering the codes up for sale to some of the terrorist groups that work with unsavory governments. They get those and they can pilfer these casinos at will and fund what ever terrorist activity they want."

Sam sat back and took another swig of his expensive Belgian beer. "Well. Okay, sure Mike. If you are going to put that way I would be glad to dress up for you"

********

As the gang began to process the affect this was going to have on young Charley, the front door to the house banged open as Strong and his SWAT henchman entered and stood at the foyer. At the same time the back sliding door shattered into a million pieces as a matching set of SWAT team members came into the living area. Surrounding them. Fi watched it all happen in slow motion and could only think how irritating it was their boots had wet leaves all over them and they were bringing them into the house.

"What the hell was that? Strong bellowed "I ought to arrest all of you right now and throw your asses in to the darkest CIA prison I can find"

Fi was the first to respond by charging at Strong.

"You Son of a Bitch" Fi tried to take a swing but 10 automatic weapons suddenly raised up and focused right on her center mass. Sam was close enough to grab her middle and pull her back into his body in a futile attempt to shield her should they decide to fire. Fi was not deterred.

"You Bastard! You got Michael killed. If it takes my last breath I will find some way to pay you back for this"

Sam nodded at Jesse for some help in trying to corral Fi. Jesse rose up and put his arms around her.

Strong made a motion for the men to lower their weapons and nodded for them to wait outside. He began to realize by their demeanor Westen's gang may not know what had happened either. He wasn't going to completely trust that this wasn't an elaborate ruse. But by the look on Westen's friends faces he didn't think it was.

They spent the next five hours being debriefed by Strong, going over everything that had happened on the third floor in that office.

Strong's phone rang in the middle of Jesse's tenth telling of is exit from the room.  
He stood up and walked to the den for some privacy. Fi, Sam and Jesse all just stared at the door he had gone through.

When Strong returned he immediately began to speak. " Jesse?" Strong stopped in front of where Jesse was sitting. "You said there were three people in that office waiting for you and Mike"

"That's right" Jesse nodded.

"So the total number of people in the room after you left would be four. Right?

Jesse repeated "That's right"

Strong turned and said "that is what we saw and confirmed when the meeting began too! Four total"

Strong walked over to the now open doorway that led to the backyard and stared at the now dry garden. He seemed to be lost in thought. Slowly, he turned and looked at Fi braced himself and simply said

"I am sorry Ms. Glenanne" he said softly and with some true regret in his voice. "That was the forensics team. They were able to confirm four bodies. One in the side room it was found with what was left of Michael's CIA issued phone the others were in the main room. Their best guess was it was the Chemists own explosive that was used.

Nobody was more surprised by what happened next than Strong himself. He had braced himself for what he would have thought to be the most brutal assault of his life. Instead Ms. Glenanne had surprised everyone and merely walked to the bedroom and calmly closed the door behind her.

This scared Sam and Jesse to no end.

**********

As the man sat down across from Sam, Fi could see from her vantage point that he set the satchel down between his feet. Right where they hoped he would.  
Glancing around Fi began to cross the lane and began to walk back up towards where Sam was sitting with his new guest. Looking to her right as she crossed an open alleyway she looked down the ally and saw a man who was working on his motorcycle. He glanced in her direction and stood up and smiled.  
Wait was he laughing? Fi in that instant she knew there was going to be some serious ass kicking later. Hopefully, that would also lead to some serious love making as well. Not wanting to waste any more time she continued her walk towards Sam and was comforted to hear the motorcycle start up. Just as she reached Sam's location she felt a presence come up along side her. She looked up into the visage of a very tall angry man who began to yell at her in Arabic.

Fi was now thankful for the veil. As Jesse began to speak in angry Arabic, she at first want to rise up and go toe to toe but that was not her place. Instead she had to stifle a laugh. jesse is horrible at being angry. she could tell he himself was having a tough time yelling at her because of the barely contained smile. As the one sided argument began they slowly began to move in the direction directly behind their mark. Unfortunately, the man with Sam didn't lose focus and continued his negotiation with Sam. Time to improvise, as Jesse nodded towards the direction of the hookah sitting on the ground between Sam and the mark, he winked at Fi, Fi then nodded her understanding. So as he took a step towards Fi she took a step back and conveniently knocked the hookah over. Which caused the hot ashes of the sweet tobacco to spill out and tumble across the security thief's sandaled foot. As he stood up cursing and shaking his burning foot to remove any coals stuck in the sandal he began yelling at Jesse and Fi for allowing this to happen. Sam seeing his opportunity to make the switch, kicked the satchel he had hidden under his dishdasha free and then swapped it with the one containing the security codes. The satchel containing the codes was then handed off to the man on the motorcycle who just conveniently rode by at that very moment. The mark being totally engaged with Jesse at the moment didn't notice a thing.

************

The next morning Fi was up early and making coffee. Jesse was in the other bedroom and Sam was passed out on the couch an empty bottle of scotch on the floor beside him.  
Everything in her mind became prioritized the moment Strong pretty much confirmed what she already knew. Michael was gone, her guilt about the past few months and how she had treated him was weighing her down. But her thoughts have turned to Charley. She knew she needed to collect him and bring him home. Home. Where was that? She knew they could no longer stay at Schmidts'. So her first order of business was going to find a place that she could make a nice safe place for Charley to grow up. Maybe leave Miami, that was a thought but to where? Back to Ireland...that wasn't an option. But then the words she heard Strong say through her closed door last night came back to her and reminded her that they weren't going any where for awhile. Not until the CIA and NHS finished their investigation of the explosion. Then there was going to be Michael's funeral. She knew Sam and Jesse would help arrange that but her thoughts then turned back to Charley and how was she going to tell him about his Uncle Mike especially so soon after losing his Grandma Maddie. Jesse made an appearance into the kitchen when the smell of fresh coffee being made reached his nose.

"How are you doing, Fi?" Look of concern written all over his face.

"I'm fine Jesse" we just have a lot to do, with Charley the" Fi hesitate before making the next statement "the funeral for Michael."

Suddenly there was a groan from the couch as Sam began to stir. Fi poured a large cup of coffee into a mug and brought it over to Sam who was know sitting upright but holding his head.

"Here you are Sam"

"Thanks" Sam looked up at Fi with red rimmed eyes.

"How are you doing Fi"

"I'm fine" she continued waving off their concern. "Listen guys I know you are worried about me but I want you to know I am fine." She went over and poured her self a cup of coffee and held the pot up towards Jesse who nodded his head and grabbed a mug for himself. "Right now our concern should be for Charley. He has lost too many people in his life recently and we need to be there for him and to start with we need to find a new home. Preferably one without any bullet holes in the walls" she could only wince at her feeble attempt at a joke.

"...and we need to make arrangements for Michael. I think Maddie would like for him to be buried with her, Nate and his Father."

***********

Just as Mike disappeared with the satchel containing the key codes down the street on the motorcycle, the first time thief slowly became aware of the fact that the gentleman he was just in deep negotiations with to sell the bank key codes. He was no longer sitting at the table. Quickly reaching down to open his satchel, he soon discovered the satchel he had purchased at the local bazaar to carry the codes was completely empty and not his. Looking around he did not see the man but he did see the woman in the burqa and her companion. Screaming for them to stop in Arabic only caused them to move more urgently. They disappeared down one of the narrow passage ways that run between buildings that connects the different streets. The idiot thief began to run after them afraid he would lose them in the crowded bazaar that he knew to be at the other end of the passage way but before he himself could turn to go down the passageway. There was a small explosion that in a pile of empty oil canisters from the food vendors that sat at the opening of the passageway. Not enough of an explosion but enough to cause panic amongst the shoppers and deter any further pursuit by the idiot thief.

Having slid into a tight fitting niche Fi and Jesse began to transform into typical foreign tourists. After tossing the detonator into bin, Fi pulled the hated burqa off of her body and rolled down the sleeves of her light cotton shirt down over her arms. She quickly slid a scarf around her head and walked out of the passage way ahead of Jesse. Who was doing his own bit of undressing. Removing the vest and pulling off the loose fitting trousers typical of the Arab men. He was now wearing a pair of khaki shorts with a green t- shirt. He followed Fi out the other side of the alley way into one of Cairo's busiest bazaar's and blending in immediately with all of the foreign tourists.

********

The gang set about making arrangements for their best friend Michael's funeral. Making sure he was buried with the full military honors he deserved in recognition of the service he performed for his country. Jesse and Sam took care of any protests that the CIA may have tried to throw in their way for the military funeral. They had enough of their own ammunition to make Strong understand that any resistance would be futile and would be extremely embarrassing to the CIA.

Fi found a new home for herself and Charley to live in. It was a nice gated community with 24 hour guards at the gate and a random patrol. Fi knew they would be no match for the pros but strangers would be noticed and unwanted guests would be scrutinized.

Overtime life settled into a kind of normalcy. Strong and the government stopped popping in when ever they felt like it to grill her about Mike, the mission that killed him or what ever random reason they wanted. Fi was convinced it was just to make sure Mike was really dead. The forensic ME's never were able to conclusively identify the bodies. The Chemist's explosive were used in the explosion and they performed exactly as advertised. Nothing identifiable left behind.

Sam surprised Fi a few months after Michael's funeral with the announcement that he had asked Elsa to be his bride and she had accepted. The wedding was beautiful and little Charley was the ring bearer. The happily married couple now spent most of their time in Europe where most of Elsa's hotels were located. Sam felt guilty about leaving Fi and Charley but she told him there would always be visits and she fully expected comped rooms when they came to visit Uncle Sam and Aunt Elsa in France or Spain or where ever they happened to be.  
"You got it, Sister" Sam said with a wink "anytime you and the kid want to visit just let Sammy know"

Jesse was hired to be the CEO in charge of security for all of Elsa's hotels. Jesse had managed to stay closer to home and in Charley's life. He would travel when needed but he would joke as a CEO he had guys for doing the tough stuff. On weekends he would often take Charley fishing or to see one of the many sports teams.

Today happened to be one of those days. Jesse had called the day before asking if he could pick up Charley that Friday and take him up to Disney/Epcot for the weekend. He promised to return one tired little boy Sunday night. Fi had packed a bag for Charley and made sure to include all of the things she thought would keep him from getting homesick. When Jesse stopped by Charley was so excited about his trip he could barely wait to get out the door.

When Fi had awakened the following morning she remained still waiting to hear any noise from Charlie's room and was a little sad when she didn't hear anything. She already missed him. Rolling out of bed she took the opportunity to get some house work done and collected some message's. Gus the bail bonds broker had a couple of skips he wanted her to take care of. She still helped out on occasion but her tolerance for high risk jobs had become very low. All because she now had a little boy who needed her and she him.

As the afternoon rolled in Fi poured herself a nice glass of wine and sat on the sofa and began to do what she usually did when she was alone. She began to relive the past, slowly her eyes traveled to the mantle where the pictures of all the people she had come to care for and love now resided in frozen moments of time. Her younger sister, Nate, Maddie and Michael. When her eyes came to rest on the picture of her and Michael together, the ever ready tears tried to make their appearance. Taking another sip of her wine Fi got up and moved over to the mantle to pick up the picture of Michael. His infectious smile was plain to see. God how she missed him. Even when he pissed her off she loved him. She always loved him and with Carlos. She tried so hard to love him, to make him her soul mate and help her forget Michael but he never could. Michael was and always will be a part of her soul. Carlos, he saw that and called her out on the fact her path belonged with Michael. Just as Campbell had done a few years before that. Fi drank the rest of the wine in her glass in one deep gulp and went to the kitchen and poured herself another glass of wine and continued her reverie. This time she let the tears fall.

When Carlos walked out and she committed herself entirely to Mike's mission with Strong. Fi tried to keep her feelings in check. But it was a futile effort and she felt all of the old emotions and feelings coming back. Though she remained professional and aloof she knew she was going to have a long talk with Michael about everything and the first things she was going to tell him was that she still loved him. Now it was too late. Regrets. She had them when she lost her sister and now she has them about the most important man in her life. When will she ever learn. Standing up to get more wine, Fi was surprised by the knock at the door. Crossing her living room she glanced out the window and saw a black sedan at the curb. Her first thought was the Feds were back to check up on her. It has been almost year since Michaels funeral and at least 4 months since the last visit. Fi's melancholy quickly gave way to ire. flinging open the door and ready to give who ever was on the other side a piece of her mind. She stopped her mouth agape...

"Hey, Fi" Sam Axe walked into her home and over to the fridge.

Still reeling from his appearance at her doorstep Fi turned to look at him but still her mouth hung open.

Twisting the cap off of the bottle of beer he was holding Sam took a swig and pointed the bottle at her.

"Ah Fi. You might want to close the door and your mouth before you let all the bugs in"

"Sam" she was finally able to break her shock at seeing Sam here. "How did you get in here? How did you get past the security at the gate? they were supposed to call if we had visitors."

"It was easy I showed them a picture of us together told them you were my older sister and that I hadn't seen you in a while because I lived in Europe and that I wanted to surprise you and I slipped them a hundred...each."

Fi smiled at the last part. She knew that had to pain Sam a great deal.

Taking a long pull from his beer Sam turned and looked at Fi and his demeanor turned serious as he asked

" How are you doing Fi?" Sam had seen her red puffy eyes when she opened the door and could guess how she was doing.

"I'm doing OK. Charley keeps me busy. He may look a lot like Nate but I have to tell you, trying to keep that kid in his room for time out or out of any kind of trouble is next to impossible. He is very clever like his Uncle Mike."

Sam smiled "I can imagine"

" Sam, what are you doing here" puzzled Fi was now curious about why Sam had shown up so unexpectedly. " Why didn't you call first"

"Well, to be honest I was only in town on some hotel business for Elsa and I was actually going to head back to Paris but my meeting today ended early and I have a few hours to kill so I thought I would stop by and take my favorite pyromaniac to dinner"

Fi smiled at the last part. Her days of working with C4 were long over now.

"Dinner sounds great" Fi turned to gather her things and grabbed her purse. "Where should we go"

Sam smiled his charming smile and said "I know a great place over by the Everglades it's new and they are getting rave reviews"

Walking out the door Fi turned and locked it and they made their way to Sam's car.  
As Fi got into the car and Sam began to take them to their destination some of her melancholy started to come back. Though their relationship had started out with them not liking each other. Mostly because Sam ruined a sale of some beautiful Stinger missiles. He was now one of her dearest and most loved friends. She knew he would do anything for her and vice versa. That type of loyalty was important in the world in which they lived. Now she rarely got to see him. The pain of Michaels death left its mark on Sam as well. Fi wrapped her pain in the protection and raising of Nate's son and Michael's nephew.

As they began to travel the beltway towards their destination Sam began to share with Fi his new found knowledge about European beers and cuisine. Fi for her part just sank into the comfortable leather seats of the Caddy and still feeling the effects of a half a bottle of wine settled in to listen to Sam speak. She found it very comforting and only made a comment when she felt it was warranted.

Suddenly, Fi's eyes flew open and for a monent she had forgotten where she was then she rembered.

"Oh Sam" she straightened in her seat suddenly "I am so sorry for dozing off on you.  
That was so rude of me"  
Sam brushed her off and said she looked like she could use a nap and it didn't bother him in the least.

"How long have we been traveling." Still trying to shake the cobwebs from her head Fi began to look around and notice the area they were in had become fairly remote.

"About forty-five minutes. we should be coming up to our destination fairly soon."

"Destination? Sam you haven't possibly forgotten your way around. There is nothing out here but swamps and bugs" a little worry had crept into her voice now.

"Ah...No as a matter of fact I know exactly where I am going and as a matter of fact. We...should...be...turning...right...about...now." Jerking the wheel to the right they entered a narrow dirt road and left the paved road behind.

"Sam?" Fi was now openly worried that Sam had lost it. "where in the hell are you going?"

Sam said nothing and seemed to be focused on the road ahead. He kept glancing down at his dashboard and reading the distance they had travelled out loud to himself. At seven point two miles Sam slowed the car and turned onto an even narrower road. If Fi thought it was even possible to do so. His pace had slowed considerably until they came to a point in the road where it actually widened into an open area.

Sam stopped the car at the edge of the road leaving it partially concealed in the narrow part of the road. The cloud of dust had begun to settle around them. As Fi was about to demand Sam tell her what they were doing in the middle of nowhere. Sam turned to her and simply said

"Patience"

Then he turned and looked through the windshield and as the last of the fine Florida dust settled around the car Sam began to smile the broadest smile Fi had ever seen. She turned to look out the window to see what could possibly make him smile like that. There in the distance she saw a man standing under some trees. Squinting through the now dirty window Fi slowly began to focus on the figure which had begun to move towards the car.

Suddenly, Fi's hand flew to her mouth and covered it, tears began to well up uncontrollably.

"Michael" she could barely get the name out of her chest.

The next time she tried it was much stronger. "Michael!"

Grabbing the door handle Fi pushed the door open and began to run towards the figure in the distance. "Michael!" Then she saw him do something that she thought she would never get to see ever again. He flashed his best Michael Westen smile.

Michael Westen, thought dead by the woman he most cared about began to do a slow jog towards the woman charging towards him. Barely, able to keep his own enthusiasm under control as they got closer to each other Mike began to pick up his pace to meet Fi. then as the distance closed between them, Fi suddenly slowed her run to a slow walk. Michael seeing this brought his own approach to a slower pace as well and instead of throwing herself at him as he had dreamed she would do in all of his imagined scenarios of their getting back together. She had come to a complete stop now and with eyes now narrowed and her head tilted slightly to the side. She waited for him to cover the final few yards on his own. He knew this look and instantly became wary. He could now see her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He stopped with just a couple of feet between them and said.

"Hello, Fi"

Fi took a few steps closer to Michael and he instantly knew from the set of her jaw what was coming next, his last thought before he closed his eyes and braced for the slap he knew was coming from her was: he deserved it. Then something that took Michael totally by surprise happened, expecting the sharp sting of a slap from the hundred and ten pound woman standing in front of him. Who could pack a wallop as well as anyone double her size could, he felt a gentle caress of his face just above his left eye. Where the only evidence of his ordeal escaping from that exploding office left its mark. Michael opened his slowly opened his eyes and looked down into the most beautiful eyes he had ever known and in that instant all he wanted was to be lost in them. Pulling her into him he leaned down and began to kiss her and she him. Soft kisses then deep ones back in forth they went totally lost in each other.

Breaking their moment the clearing of Sam's throat brought them back to the present and Michael's understanding that they did not have a lot of time left.

"Ah, Mikey" I know you two have a lot of catching up to do but Virgil's boat won't do real well getting you out of here if we don't get there before it gets much darker"

"Alright, Sam" Michael replied never taking his eyes from Fi. "We're going"

Fi herself finally found her own voice and said "going?" Turning to Sam now. "Going where? What about Charley?"

Sam smiled and said "Charley is already at your destination. He got there this morning with Jesse and they are all settled in" glancing at his watch, Sam continued "as a matter of fact they are probably at the beach already"

Michael began to pull Fi along with him. Behind Them Fi could hear Sam talking on his phone "Hey Virg...yeah we know and we're coming now so fire it up. We will be there in about five minutes." Sam laughed at Virgil's reply and responded "you bet Buddy and the beers are on me, you just bring those alligator steaks. Yep bye" with the Sam closed his phone and tossed it into the Everglades.

A short time later they arrived where Virgil had hidden his boat, the one that was going to take them through the Everglades to a boat waiting a little further out. The larger boat was owned by Seymour who was on board and ready to get more lessons on being a bad-ass from Mike on their way to the Dominican Republic. From there it was a chartered flight to Brazil where they met up with Jesse and Charley. The next several months became a life of living life looking over their shoulders and waiting for the next move. After leaving Brazil they headed for South Africa where their identities were changed again and for the last time. She, Michael and Charley were now known as the Amador family. The Amador family found their final home to be on the island of Majorca. Where the Amador family took up residence in a modest villa over looking the Mediterranean Sea and thanks to their friend Barry the home was purchased by one of the many shell companies Barry had created for them.

************

The three of them had arrived back from their trip to Egypt at the airport in Valencia, Spain. Michael because of the risk of the gang being watched had made his own way home but not before leaving the satchel containing the codes at an airport locker for them to pick up and bring to Amir. The three of them spent just a few hours together before splitting up to go their separate ways and arrive back at their own private destinations. Sam would return to Paris where he would meet up with Amir and return the codes. Jesse would return with him especially since his new base of operation was now in Europe. Weekend trips with Charley were still in play.

Fi checked the window one more time as the small private jet she was in, courtesy of Sam, made its approach to the island of Majorca. In just a couple of minutes she would be back home with Charley and Michael or as he was now known as: Miguel. In their villa overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. It would have been too confusing for Charley to change Michael's name too much and it was easy enough to get him to start saying Miguel and even easier to call Michael by his new last name: Amador. Thankfully, Charley was still too young to understand last names. Over time they both noticed Charley had begun to call them Daddy and Mama. They did not correct him.

After exiting the plane Fi looked across the jetway and could see the silhouette of a small child and that of a larger man standing next to Charley. Who had his small hand firmly grasped in the other man's larger one. The little boy pulled his hand free of the man's grasp and ran towards Fi his arms out stretched.

"Mama!" he kept into her arms and started to kiss her all over her face.

"Charley," Fi started to laugh at the over exuberant greeting "darling I was only gone for a couple of days and your Daddy has been with you since yesterday."

"I know but I missed you and I couldn't wait to tell you about my new puppy. Daddy bought it for me."

Looking up at the tall man who had followed Charley over she smiled and said

"New puppy?" Fi rose up and looked up and Mike smiled back at her. raising her kissed her lightly on the lips and said he couldn't resist.

Michael now sporting a beard, had also grown his hair long enough for it to brush his collar. Today he had it slicked back and Fi loved it and she put her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Mum I want to go home now. Pleeease!"

Squeezing Fi one more time before he let her go, he reached down and scooped up Charley into his left arm and pulled Fi in close with his other and said.

"I'm with this guy lets go home."  
****


End file.
